nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bus Service Oceana
This is brilliant! I think the states are really going to develop this year. It's going to be an exciting year to be a governor! I'll have to put the Sylvanian Bus Service in sometime. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll create the lines from Oceana to Noble City and Train Village (including the track from Clave Rock to Train Village) for you if you don't mind :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure that'd be fantastic, I think I'll be able to handle the rest. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, sure you can :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) To be added: Dien Village - Newmouth - Noble City (time of arrival: before 08:30...) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Also: a bus towards the mines which are located quite far off... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I suggest you drop the odd and non-odd lines and have both directions of each line have the same number Pierlot McCrooke 13:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been thinking of that too, but as we will never have more than 100 bus lines, it is a bit easier to refer to all the lines. Also, some of the odd and non-odd lines are not fully opposite :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::wel in Most cities in the netherlands both directions always have the same number (even if they ddiffer). Except ring lines (whoch usually have different numbers for colckwise and counter-clockwise). But I am not a timey-figure who begs that it should be his way :P Pierlot McCrooke 14:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, that's true :) I believe it's just easier. Instead of saying "line 10 to East Hills" or "line 10 to Hurbanova", you can now say "line 10" and "line 11" :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) To be added: bus service sylv. > mines via TV and CR. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) What/where are Dubnitz and Boynitz? 77topaz (talk) 09:34, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :See: User:Ooswesthoesbes/List of settlements in Oceana - They're just a couple of farms located in the rural districts :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) If both of them are just small groups of farms, then why do both of them have multiple bus stops? 77topaz (talk) 09:53, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :The farms are still located several km away from eachother and if you use a bus with a "STOP" button, a bus will only stop there were people want to get in or out, so there's no need limiting bus services in rural areas :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh: and some of the stops are near natural areas, so if you want to go hiking, you can take the bus :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Roads Here we go: * Highway (whatever number): Hurbanova - Slowane - Sternaw - Cold Hill - Heighnow > Noble City * Highway: Hurbanova - Overbanken - Dubnitz - East Hills > Clave Rock * Road: Sternaw - Orwnitz - East Hills * Road: Hurbanova - Scotland - Skelington (keep it below the 25m line for as long as possible :P) - Bardeyow - Dien Village * Road: Hurbanova - Slowane - Righow - Vrabelvrutke - Topolcane - Bytack - Tshadsa - Westwall - Newmouth * Road: Dien Village - Newmouth > Boborbrod * Road: Tshadsa > Noble City * Road: Orwnitz - Boynitz > Train Village * Road: Heighnow - Boynitz * Road: Magna Augusta > Sylvania (Donia Castle, wherever that may lie :P) I hope you can use this information for whatever you're planning to do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC)